


kisses

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Senna had many favorite ways to kiss Tonraq
Relationships: Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	kisses

I. 

_Why is he so tall._ Senna often had this thought running through her head, and sometimes his height made it annoying, but it was okay, she found some perks that came with it. 

She really liked to sit on the counters, and another bonus was that she was almost at Tonraq’s height when she did so. And so, her favorite thing to do while on them was to lean in and just kiss him. She liked seeing how every time she did so, he would laugh before kissing her back and holding her tight. 

II. 

Every night, once the work for the day was finished, they often loved to just sit together, and often, Tonraq would just rest his head on her lap, looking up at her with a lazy smile before starting to drift off to sleep. Senna loved to play with his hair, maybe even read a book while he napped. And when it was time for her to wake him up, her favorite thing to do was to lean in and just kiss him, before laughing as he immediately woke up. 

III. 

Senna never expected it, but apparently Tonraq’s favorite thing to do was to lift her up. And he would do it at the most random times too. Whenever she was trying to cook, or when she was just reading, he would be there. Soon, she found that the best way to get him back was to turn around and kiss him. It was honestly hilarious to see him blank out before putting her down. 

\+ I. Sleepy Kisses

Tonraq didn’t often wake up before Senna, but when he did, he liked to look at her, and just thank the spirits that he was able to be with this amazing woman. He never wanted to leave the bed, instead just savoring each moment that he had her close to him. 

When she woke up, and turned to him, his favorite thing to do was just to lean in and kiss her nose, and smile at the way her face scrunched up with a smile when he did so. 

He loved her so much, and he loved to do this one thing every morning, and he loved seeing her smile, and he loved feeling her squeeze his hand before seeing her lean in and kiss him back before getting out of bed. 

Tonraq always had to just lay back onto the bed with a grin, watching her leave before looking up and thanking the spirits once again. Man, he really did love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
